Substantially water-insoluble organic peroxyacids such as 6-(nonylamino)-6-oxocaproic acid (NAPAA) can be difficult to use in granular laundry detergent compositions because they tend not to solubilize/disperse satisfactorily in the wash water. The unsolubilized bleach particles on washed fabrics are not aesthetically pleasing and, more importantly, they contribute little to bleaching. Also, dry processes for making peroxyacid-containing particles for inclusion in granular laundry detergents are frequently inefficient because they require high amounts of process recycle (dry finished product which must be brought back into the process), which necessitates high energy input and large equipment requirements. For example, to make 100 pounds of dry peroxyacid-containing particles, one may have to manufacture perhaps 1000 pounds of particles and recycle 900 pounds back into the process.
European Patent Application 0 340 847, Finch et al, published Nov. 8, 1989, discloses a process for preparing dry particulate bodies containing a solid peroxyacid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,544, Hutchins, issued May 30, 1978, discloses a process for drying a water-wet mixture of materials, at least one of which is hydratable.
European Patent Application 0 254 331, Meijer et al, published Jan. 27, 1988 discloses a process for the preparation of agglomerates containing 1,12-diperoxydodecanedioic acid (DPDA) and a water-impermeable material.